Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing an alkyl-substituted aromatic hydrocarbon. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for preparing an alkyl-substituted aromatic hydrocarbon by reacting an alkyl aromatic hydrocarbon having at least one hydrogen atom at an alpha-position in said alkyl side chain with an olefin in the presence of a solid base which is obtainable by reacting, in a specific temperature range, an alumina with at least one salt selected from the group consisting of carbonates and aluminates of alkali metals and at least one material selected from the group consisting of alkali metals and alkali metal hydrides, whereby the hydrogen atom at the alpha-position is substituted with an alkyl group.